


Keep It Down

by suicider00m



Series: Stiles has an ED 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Canonical Character Death, Eating Disorders, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a problem, until it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

> god I have no clue what I'm doing with this series/universe/au thing. I wrote this in physics before the teacher yelled at me for not paying attention, so I hope you appreciate my sacrifice lol. also, sorry it's so short. this is part of a weird au that exists in my head and I have ideas for some other fics to go in the series but I don't have the time or energy to write something substantial at the moment so sorry about that :/ anyway, hope you enjoy!

It started when his mom died.

He had been with her in the hospital for a week, refusing to leave her side. He had sat next to her bed the entire time, swallowing down rocks and glass three times a day in order to make her (himself) believe that everything was normal, to make her (himself) believe that she wasn't going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. When the doctor called her time of death, Stiles spent the next hour crouched over a trashcan, unable to control his retching. 

He couldn't keep anything down for three days.

It wasn't until a few months later that he figured out exactly where to put his fingers in the back of his throat in order to make everything okay again. He didn't do it often, just when things got out of control.

It wasn't a problem until things started to always be out of control. Scott being turned into a werewolf, having to hide everything from his dad, Derek Hale's _existence_ ; it was all out of his control.

Stiles couldn't keep anything down anymore.


End file.
